Time Magic
by FlameXFullmetal
Summary: It wasn't fair, she didn't have to die. He didn't have time to think about it though. The world was ending, again, and he was the only one that could stop it. If he succeeds he may even see her again. Yusei/Aki Crow/Kalin Rated M just in case. On hold indefinitely due to writer's block.
1. Lost Without Her

Time Magic

By: FlameXFullmetal

DISCLAIMER: i do not own yugioh 5d's or yugioh! If i did, yugi would have married atem, joey and seto would be with each other and fanfics might not be necessary. Oh and aki and yusei would not have left their relationship platonic like they did. Ok? P.s. i do not make money off of this though it would be nice.

The phone fell from his hands as he slid to the floor in shock. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard. Vaguely he could hear a voice calling out to him and he numbly picked up the phone.

"I'm here Hideo."

"I was worried you got really quiet and I heard something hit the floor. Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

"I'll be ok. When's the funeral going to be?"

"Next week on Wed. at noon. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine. I'll be there." He replied robotically as he hung up the phone. Turning he sat down at his desk and began to do something that he had not done for years, he started to cry.

The funeral home was crowded, not just by friends and family but by reporters as well. Yusei was getting annoyed and everyone who knew him could tell. Jack gave a meaningful look to Mikage and she nodded in agreement.

"Ushio, help me get these vultures out of here. Of all the self-centered things for them to do." She started ranting. Ushio took his cue and began hoarding all of the reporters out of the door. Most of them complied with the first command and only one argued.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"If you let one reporter stay we all get to stay!"

"Carly is staying as a friend to the deceased, not as a reporter. Now either leave or you will be arrested for obstructing governmental authority."

"This is an outrage!"

"Face it Angela, no one wants you here." Carly taunted before closing the door in the irate blonde's face. It was weird for a lot of the people gathered to see Team 5D's back in the same room after 2 years. Then it dawned on them that despite all of them being there one of the team members would never be with them again. She turned and scanned the room for Yusei who was now sitting off in a corner holding his head and trying to suppress another wave of tears. Seeing him cry was something that not even Jack was used to despite them growing up together. Sitting next to him she wrapped her arms around him and held him hoping that the only person who could calm him would show up soon. The as the doors opened many of the guests turned to look at the new comer many trying to decide if they had ever seen him before.

"Where's Yusei, Jack?"

"He's over there Kalin. He's a mess."

"I don't blame him. He never told…"

"No. I think that is why it is so hard on him. After today he will never see Aki again." Kalin nodded and headed over to the young inventor and pulled his head up to look at him.

"Yusei, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" he half growled, half sobbed.

"Well you have seen better days. Thankfully you do not look like you did in some of your worse days." That actually got a laugh out of the boy who embraced his friend.

"Why her? Didn't she have a hard enough life without having to suffer for two weeks in the hospital before dying?" Yusei shook his head. "It's not fair."

"Death never is Yusei. It never is." Kalin whispered solemnly. Sitting down they both grew quiet as the service began. Outside of Yusei and her parents, Misty seemed to be taking Aki's death the hardest. Since that morning they had been through droves of reporters wanting to make a story out of her death and protesters insisting that Aki didn't deserve a funeral because of her past. Perhaps it was the protesters that got to Yusei more. Having helped to open Aki's heart during the fortune cup he had been with her quite a bit and had understood her the most. That was when Kalin caught sight of Crow who was leaning against the wall in the back in his uniform. He had made it. Crow hadn't been sure that he would make the funeral due to his schedule. None of the boys seemed comfortable leaving Yusei alone and none of them really wanted to leave the city now that they knew what was in store for them. Luckily the media hadn't gotten a hold of any of the detail concerning the investigation. At the end of the service Yusei was the first one out of the funeral home and when the others caught up to him he was leaning on his d-wheel biting back tears.

"Yusei, you are not going are you?" Crow whispered.

"I can't. I won't be able to see them put her in the ground like that Crow." They all knew what he meant. A part of Yusei was still rejecting the idea that Aki was dead and seeing them lower the casket into the ground would be too hard on him. Everyone that knew Aki and Yusei also knew that they were in love with each other. They also knew that they had never said anything to one another about how they felt. Aki had left to go to medical school and Yusei had stayed behind to develop a stable form of Momentum. He had managed to succeed and had since become the expert on clean energy sources. Many people have contributed his design on trying to right the wrongs of the past. Since the WRGP Yeager had come clean about Zero Reverse and while a majority of the people didn't blame Yusei or his father, there was a handful that did. Yusei ignored a majority of their taunts and threats but had taken some of them seriously enough to move into Tops only for their security. Yusei said that he hated Tops because everyone who lived there were snobs.

"I'm going to head home guys. I need some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately." That was a partial lie. Yusei hadn't slept at all since he had heard about Aki. He spent all of his time wide awake staring at the victory photo that they had take at the WRGP. The last time they had taken a photo together. Shaking his head he hopped on his d-wheel and headed home without hearing the other's reply. Nodding to each other the rest of the team followed him home. Yusei was so lost in thought he didn't notice that he was being followed until he got to the gate to his building.

"Welcome back Mr. Fudo."

"What is it going to take to get you to call me Yusei?"

"Haha, another century or so."

"Great. Mr. makes me sound old."

"Going in?"

"No picking up my mail."

"And your guests?"

"Guests?" Yusei blinked before turning around and then laughing. "You can let them up at anytime. They are more like family." The guard nodded and the four boys headed inside.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"Yusei, we are worried about you. We know you haven't eaten and we know you haven't slept either." Jack chastised.

"I eat, and sleep!" he argued weakly.

"In the last five days how many times have you eaten and how many hours of sleep have you gotten?" Crow demanded. Opening his mouth to reply Yusei quickly closed it knowing that if he lied to them they would know.

"We thought so." Kalin whispered pulling Yusei back into his arms. Yusei didn't resist and just leaned against his friend and began wishing that he had said something to Aki before she had left.

"July." He whispered out loud.

"What about it?" They all asked as Kalin opened Yusei's door and led him in.

"She was coming back to Neo Domino in July to visit her parents. We were going to get together on July 4th and I .." Yusei paused. He took a deep breath and pulled something from his pocket. He didn't need to finish the sentence. In his hand he held a breathtaking engagement ring shaped like a pure white rose. That was when it hit the other boys why he had been crushed by the news. Yusei was going to propose to Aki in six weeks. That was when he fell apart again and Kalin sat him down on the couch holding the boy as he began to cry again. This time however, Yusei cried himself to sleep.

AN: Well how was it the first chapter? I know it was a little short, but please believe me that they will get longer. Also I hope that I don't get any flames about killing Aki. Trust me I have a reason for this and if she wasn't dead then the whole plot will be falling apart.


	2. A New Outlook

Time Magic Chapter 2

Finding a Way

FlameXFullmetal: Hi there! Seems like some people like the story. I'm very happy! I wasn't sure how everyone would like it but thanks. Well on with the show!

He couldn't remember falling asleep. That was the first thing that occurred to him when he awoke. Blinking slowly to clear his vision he glanced around and came to the realization that somehow he had gone from his living room to his bedroom. He didn't remember doing that either. Looking to his side he smiled noticing Kalin asleep next to him. 'So that's it. I fell asleep crying on Kalin and he brought me in. That's nice to know.' Standing Yusei slowly made his way from the room and tried to discern why he had woke up. It was highly unusual for him to wake so early after drifting to sleep. Granted it was also rare for him to fall asleep in the first place. Yusei had lived with insomnia his whole life so when he did fall asleep it was hard to wake him. He certainly was not a morning person either. His fellow researchers had found that out the hard way when he had been in the habit of falling asleep at work. The last time one of them attempted to be cheery around him before he had managed to get a mug of tea they had been on the receiving end of Yusei's never ending jokes and, as they had found out, his vengeful prankster side. They had never tried it again. Locating the source of his sudden alertness he sighed and picked up the phone.

"Fudo residence." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yusei, how are you?" Came the sickly sweet voice of one very persistent reporter. Angela had damn near been stalking him since Aki had died and had barely left him alone. Apparently she thought that the public wanted to know exactly how bad everyone felt about the tragedy that had occurred and refused to leave him alone until she had a story. Unlike all reporters it seemed that he was her sole target. Every other reporter had been hounding all of the old team members and last he heard Rua and Ruka had taken out a restraining order with the help pof their parents to get some peace. Since then the media had doubled their efforts to get to the rest of them. He was really close to following their example.

"You woke me up at three in the morning to ask me how I am and expect me to be in a mood to talk to you? How dense can you get woman?"

"Now Yusei that is no way to be talking to a concerned friend."

"We have never been friends." Yusei snapped. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Well fine. Let's just get to business then shall we?"

"No." he growled. She was not getting the message here.

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your nor the public's business how I feel about the death of one of my closest friends. So unless you have something of actual value to ask me I am hanging up."

"I have never heard a more callous respon…" Yusei followed through with his threat just then and hung up. Then he called down to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Is there any way to change my phone number _again _and keep it private this time?" Yusei sighed. He had changed his number eight times since he had moved in and the people couldn't get the message.

"I'll look into it. Yusei you really should look into a restraining order against the mass media."

"I know. But then I would alienate my best friend, Carly would be crushed." Yusei teased.

"That may well be the case but at the very least Angela couldn't call you. You should get some more rest ok?"

"I'll try." Ending the call Yusei sat at his table and groaned. There was no way that he could get back to sleep now and it was only a matter of time before Angela called again. Grinning as a thought hit him, Yusei crossed the room again and pulled the cord from the wall. 'Let's see her call now' he though triumphantly. Stretching out on the couch the former world class duelist-turned scientist closed his eyes and in no time at all he was fast asleep.

"Yusei. Yusei." A voice was calling out to him. It was familiar and yet he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it from.

"Yusei! Wake up already or you are going to be late for your duel." The voice said yet again. Eyes opening quickly he scanned his surroundings all the while one thought circled in his mind. 'What duel?' It was then that his eyes landed on a very familiar person. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him.

"Aki…" He breathed. The woman, whose funeral he had attended just hours earlier, was standing before him holding a plate full of food in one hand and the other hand was on her hips.

"What? You are acting like you haven't seen me before. Did you have a weird dream?" She laughed as she sat the plate in front of him on the nightstand.

"Aki…How….You were dead I was just at your funeral! I don't understand." Yusei tried desperately to form a coherent sentence explaining what had just happened.

"What? Planning to kill me already? Honestly Yusei you have the strangest dreams." She laughed humorously before sitting in his lap.

"But Aki…" He started only to be cut off by a kiss. Moaning he lost himself to the sensation pulling her tighter. If this was a dream he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Tongues dancing with one another Yusei began to caress her cheek. Then it stopped.

"Huh?" He said intelligently.

"You have a duel Mr. If you don't eat now you won't get to before you have to leave." She said sternly crawling from his lap.

"What duel?" He said still in a slight daze. Despite popular belief he wast still a virgin and to his knowledge that had been his first kiss.

" 'What Duel?' Are you feeling ok? Your championship match against Jack? He challenged you to reclaim his title as king." She said nonchalantly as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Aki, I don't duel anymore and Jack is in the Pro-league now. Why would he bother with such as trivial title now?" Yusei was really confused.

"Yusei, I'm not sure what kind of dream you had but I would never have pegged you as the type to stop dueling. Besides why would Jack leave for the pro-league when he can duel just fine here?" She questioned looking just as confused as he felt.

"I don't get it I was going to develop a more stable form of momentum, you left for med school in Germany, Crow is in Security, Rua and Ruka went to live with their family and Kalin is still living in Satisfaction Town right now." He said more confused than when he woke up. Aki stared at him for a few moments before she started to laugh.

"The fact that Crow is in Security should have given it away that you were in a really warped dream Yusei. Crow in Security good one. You'll have to tell him that one when we see him at the stadium. Now eat and get your lazy butt out of bed. The others have been up for hours." She chastised before leaving the room. Blinking Yusei looked around and noticed that he was still in the garage that he and the others had been renting out years before. Eating quickly Yusei followed Aki into the work area and watched as she moved around effortlessly in an attempt to pick up his tools that he had left on the ground while he had been making adjustments to their D-Wheel. Then he got a sudden urge to check things and looked at his arm. Startled he couldn't help but notice that the mark of the dragon's head was still on his arm and that he had never seen Aki clean up after him before.

"Aki, how can you prove that this is not a dream? After all I might still be sleeping." He said hesitantly knowing that he did not want all of this to be a dream. Aki looked up at him startled and then laughed.

"That dream you had must have shook you up pretty badly." Walking over to him she pressed her lips to his again and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss deepened quickly and Yusei could feel himself losing control as his hands began to grope at her behind. Groaning she pressed against him and began to remove the T-shirt that he had worn to bed. Breaking away from her mouth, he quickly began trailing kisses down her chin to her neck.

"Ahhh..Yusei…What about your duel…"Aki panted.

"Screw the duel….I need to know that this is not a dream." He near whined. He was quickly beginning to remove her clothes and was backing towards his room once more. As she lay on the bed and leaned forward…..

…He woke up. Looking around he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what just happened. Not once in his life had he dreamed of Aki that way and now that she was dead he was having very vivid dreams about her. Hell he could still taste the eggs and bacon for the breakfast that Aki had made for him. The thing about that was….Aki had never cooked for them before. She said that Crow was a good enough cook and that they didn't need two of them. His dream was trying to convince him that she wasn't a dream. A sudden coughing noise made him stop laughing and turn his head. The rest of the team was sitting at the table with raised eyebrows and a cup of coffee a piece looking at him like he was insane. Then again it isn't often someone goes from near dead and crying to alive and laughing hysterically.

"What?" Was all he said at his friends a playful smile still on his lips.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Not that we mind or anything." Crow chirped.

"Crow do you remember when you said that I was weird?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Crow mused. Standing Yusei made a cup of tea and sat next to Kalin grinning.

"I think that you're right." Sipping on his tea he couldn't help but suppress a laugh as his friends spit the coffee out that they had just drank. When Crow had first said it they had been kids and Yusei had vehemently denied it. This had led to an argument and then a physical fight and then Yusei gave Crow the cold shoulder for two days until Crow apologized.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Crow managed as soon as the coughing fit had stopped.

"Yup as fine as I am going to get after a dream about my dead girlfriend." Yusei mused sipping his tea again. The other three just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Say Jack.."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever try to get your title back from me?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Just wondering." Sighing Jack leaned forward and gave a contemplative expression.

"Because I knew that I could not beat you." He said after a moment.

"You could have still tried….Then again you probably could now." Yusei commented offhandedly. Everyone knew where that had come from. Jack had been dueling for almost three years now and constantly improving while Yusei had not even touched his deck in those three years.

"No Yusei I couldn't. Dueling is as natural as breathing to you. Crow and I actually have to try and Kalin only has to try and devise strategies while the actual dueling is natural to him. I doubt that I could ever beat you even if I wanted to. Your skills will never decline." Raising an eyebrow Yusei grinned evilly.

"Ne tell me Jack. Are you allowed to go after little titles like mine while in the pros?"

"Your title is considered a pro title, why?"

"Wanna test your luck?" For some reason Yusei felt like dueling and he couldn't stop the playfulness that had made its way into his personality. The last time he had been playful was before Kalin had proposed that they conquer satellite.

"Yusei, what happened in your dream?" Kalin asked surprised at the change in his friend. Shrugging, Yusei stood and headed over to his refrigerator he began rummaging around.

"Do you guys want breakfast, I'm making eggs and bacon." He said suddenly. He could hear the sound of heads hitting hands as he expertly changed the subject, again.

"Sounds good." They all chorused. Then they jolted and looked at Yusei in horror. "When did you learn how to cook?" They asked in unison.

"I didn't but I know that I can do this." He said defensively. They all flinched at the cold tone that he had used at the unintentional insult.

"Sorry, it's just that the last time you cooked all of us wound up in the hospital with food poisoning." Crow murmured.

"That wasn't my fault you know. How was I supposed to know that the directions in the cookbook had double and triple meanings with everyday words?" He growled in annoyance.

"Hey Yusei, if you can't cook how do you feed yourself and why do you have food for cooking?" Kalin questioned.

"Some of my co-workers come over after work and insist on cooking for me so I do not live on takeout. I eat breakfast at the diner on the corner and lunch at the cafeteria at work." He supplied easily. For the next few moments the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the food cooking. The old friends were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the sound of plates hitting the table in front of them. Not being one to offend Yusei, Kalin took the first bite and his eyes widened in surprise. Having been there for Yusei's first attempt at cooking he could definitely say that he had improved and the food was edible now. The others saw the look on Kalin's face and soon they too were amazed by the change in food.

"For not learning you sure improved quite a bit you know." Crow commented after they had cleaned their plates off. Yusei nodded and quickly washed the used dishes and reclaimed his seat at the table.

"So what did you dream about?" Jack questioned yet again raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert, although it may have ended that way if I hadn't woken up." Yusei whispered the last part but the others still heard it.

"Really?" Crow grinned. Yusei had never had a perverted dream before and had very rarely dreamed about other people. A good majority of the time he had nightmares and when he didn't he usually didn't dream.

"I was back at the garage and everything was different. We were still together as a team dueling together. That day I apparently had a rematch against you Jack and I was late. Aki woke me up with breakfast and then tried to convince me that it was real and not a dream. She thought that the very idea of Crow in Security was hilarious. I suggested that she prove that it wasn't a dream and that was when it got somewhat perverted. I woke up as soon as the clothes came off though…"Yusei made a face that almost implied that he hadn't wanted to wake up. The others were stunned and Yusei left them that way to get ready for the day and for some reason he had the feeling that it was going to be a good day indeed.

FlameXFullmetal: Hey everyone. I am working quickly to update the story and the name will be made apparent later. Well let me know how I did.


	3. Reality or Delusion?

Time Magic

By: FlameXFullmetal

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5Ds. Nor will I ever own it. I make no money from the writing of this story and nor will I ever. I ask that I not be sued for the use of the characters. Thank you.

AN: I apologize for not updating sooner but there was just so much going on and a new story popping into my head that I had no time. I will try for one update a month at least.

********************************Reality or Delusion?****************************

It had been three weeks since Yusei had his dream and he had been upbeat ever since. He had taken it as a personal message not to go through life as a zombie and had been trying to stay positive. The rest of his co-workers and friends had noticed a difference in the way that he acted and could not help but wonder if a dream could really change someone that much. It was at the beginning of the fourth week that he made a startling announcement to the group over dinner.

"We have finished the updated version of momentum and it will be online at the end of the month. I checked for flaws and holes in the programming when compared to the original and it looks like the system will be perfectly stable so the future that we saw during the WRGP shouldn't happen." The reaction to his announcement was as he had expected. Jack had spit out his tea, Crow choked and Kalin laughed at both of them.

"Way to go Yusei. I am sure that we can spare the people of the future from suffering as they had. Now what are you going to do? Stay on as a researcher?" Kalin queried.

"I was thinking of getting back into dueling. Perhaps go professional while monitoring momentum carefully and making any necessary adjustments. Why?"

"Well I for one am excited to have you back in the dueling field. It was boring. Jack's opponents do not even match up. It's boring watching his duels." Crow whined. It was true. None of the duelists in the pro-league even matched up to Jack in skill and he was dominating every one of them. It was as if nothing had changed and he was still in the city dueling as king. As they finished dinner Yusei stood and pulled a box out of his closet.

"What's that?"

"Love letters from Aki?" Jack teased.

"Nope. These are the invites I was getting from the pro-leagues remember Jack? The mailbox kept getting flooded." Yusei said as he dumped them all over the table. There were literally hundreds of them. Shifting through them Jack helped Yusei to pull out the letters that had reputable leagues and the ones that were no good. They then separated them into tag duel leagues, team dueling leagues and single leagues. After they were done there was still al few of them.

"Which one are you entering Yusei?" Kalin questioned.

"I'm not sure. If I enter a tag league I would need a partner and if I enter a team league I would need at least two others to join with me. While I like dueling individually, I actually found that I enjoyed team duels better because it is a shared victory and not just one victory. I would still need a team though. Tag dueling isn't bad either, but only if you have the right partner." He mused. It was then that the phone rang. Picking it up Yusei immediately growled.

"Now what do you want Angela?"

"My interview of course." All of a sudden he got a mischievous side to him.

"Fine but only if it is live and broadcasting when it is done. None of the taped then replayed crap." Jack and the others blinked knowing that Yusei would have never sat down for a interview any other day. As she agreed Yusei scheduled it for later that night and hung up. He then began to chuckle evilly.

"What are you up to Yusei?" Kalin ventured.

"Watch the interview tonight and you will see."

As Yusei sat down across from Angela at the studio he had to try and keep from laughing out loud at what he was about to do. As soon as Angela got the signal that she was on the air and finished her introduction she began the questioning. At Yusei's apartment the three friends watched anxiously. Carly was steamed however, having missed a chance at an interview with Yusei.

"Yusei, it is our understanding that you and Aki Izayoi were close at the time of her death."

"That's right."

"How close?"

"We had started a long distance relationship and I was ready to ask her to marry me."

"I see. That must have been hard on you then to hear of her death."

"It was. Although, I have found something much harder than that recently."

"What would that be?"

"I find it much harder to deal with reporters that keep getting an unlisted phone number every time that it is changed and harassing me for my feelings on the subject of a human death which should never be used to bolster ratings. I thought that I would tell you in person before it took effect. Due to your repeated harassment and stalking of my person, I have had to ask for and receive a restraining order against you personally and the media in general. There is also a harassment claim filed against this station as I have made repeated requests to your supervisor and the owner for you to back off that have obviously fallen on deaf ears. As such Angela I would like to take the time to tell you how I really feel about you and the media, excluding a very close friend of mine. I think that you are despicable people that have no compassion or humanity left inside and that it is because people like you who write whatever you want without regard of a person's feelings or respect for their privacy that so many lives have been ruined. As such I would like to thank you on behalf of those people and let everyone know that I am making good on a promise that I made to you four weeks ago over the phone at three in the morning. Have a nice day." He said pulling the microphone off and leaving the building. Meanwhile his friends where falling over laughing as hard as they could.

"Jack did you know that Yusei had it in him to do that?" Crow gasped between breaths.

"Nope. Then again he has been different since she died. Maybe this is just one of the changes that have occurred." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"He just embarrassed Angela and her station on the news, while they were on air." Carly howled. Now she was not as mad. As Yusei walked through the door he grinned at them wolfishly.

"What? I learned a thing or two from Crow when he was pretending to be bait back in Satellite. I just put it to good use." Heading towards the back he smiled at them.

"I am going to bed now. G'd night."

Shooting awake Yusei blinked to try and figure out just where he was. Blinking in confusion he noticed that he was back in the garage. Getting up he almost left the room until he realized that he wasn't wearing anything. Pulling a pair of pants and a shirt on he walked out into the garage and looked around for anything that would indicate what was going on. It was then that he thought back to the original dream and raised an eyebrow. Walking outside he finally saw why he woke up. The Crimson dragon was in the sky waiting on him.

"If this is a dream sent by you it is cruel. You know that right?" Shaking his head he turned to walk back inside when he felt his arm begin to burn. Turning he glared.

"What?" It was then that the dragon appeared to swallow him and he found himself in another space. It was almost the same as when the dragon had destroyed the king of the underworld. Glancing around he frowned as a form began to appear before him. Blinking to clear his eyes from the light he froze at seeing the Black Rose Dragon before him.

"Yusei. You must correct the past. Events that should never have occurred have and the fabric of time has begun to unravel. While you have prevented the disaster of another zero reverse, without the abilities of Aki the system will never stabilize. You are just now coming into your powers and need her to control them. Without her you could become a threat to the future yourself."

"How do I fix that? Wait what powers? How is it that Aki will help?" It was then that the surrounding area began to fade and images flashed before his eyes faster than they ever had.

Shooting awake Yusei quickly glanced around and sighed as he realized that he was back in his apartment. Shaking his head he tried to clear the fog from it as he climbed from the bed and walked into the living room. Looking at the clock he shook his head realizing that it was only two in the morning. Thinking back to his dream he grabbed his coat and left the garage to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey guys wake up!" Crow shouted a few hours later.

"What?" Jack growled.

"Yusei's gone! The guard downstairs said that he left around two and never came back. He said that Yusei seemed extremely distracted and didn't even acknowledge him." That got Jack and Kalin out of bed really fast. Jumping on their D-Wheels they spread out and began looking around for the missing duelist.

It wasn't for another three hours that they would find him and when they did they were left with more questions than answers. Standing in a deserted part of Satellite in the B.A.D. area he was surrounded by an area that resembled a battlefield. There were craters and scorch marks and Yusei was breathing heavily with his duel disk in front of him.

"Yusei?" Crow questioned edging closer. Yusei didn't even acknowledge his presence as he drew a card from his deck and proceeded to place it on his disk. It had been the Speed Warrior. Pointing towards a boulder nearby they watched as the monster began his attack and instead of going through the boulder as a hologram should, it shattered it to pieces. Somehow Yusei had manifested Aki's psychic dueling abilities. Turning to look at his friends Yusei glanced back at the rock and shook his head.

"We have a problem." Was all he said before passing out from over exerting himself.

**********************************TBC****************************************

AN: Well not as long as I had planned but let me know what you think ok? Ja.


	4. Of Decisions and Machines

Time Magic

By: FlameXFullmetal

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Or YuGiOh! 5Ds. I never have and never will. I make absolutely no money from this piece of fiction and never will. You have been warned. Do not sue.

AN: I apologize for the delay in the updates. I will try to be more punctual with them. I admit that I had a bit of writer's block on this story for a while. In any case here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**************Of Decisions and Machines****************

Sitting up Yusei was confused. He had no idea where he was. Falling out of the bed he was on he stumbled out into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he got his answers. Seated around the table were Martha, Jack, Carly, Crow, Kalin, Misty, Rua and Ruka, and strangely enough Bomber. All of them looked up as he half tripped and half sat into the open chair before dropping his head on the table.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You darted out of the house really early in the morning and when we find you hours later you are in the middle of a battlefield, you have AKI's PSYCHIC abilities and you are past the point of exhaustion. I have to echo your statement back there Yusei, we do have a really big problem!" Crow shouted. He was clearly irate and very worried about his friend. The others couldn't blame him either.

"Yusei, ever since Aki's funeral you have been changing and while some of it has been good. Some of it is scaring us." Kalin clarified, the others nodding.

"I had another strange dream before I left." He confessed, that got everyone's attention.

"Was it anything like the last one?" Crow groaned.

"No it was different. Well the location was the same. I was back in the garage. I woke up in my bed, naked for some reason. When I went outside though because there was no one else there, the Crimson Dragon was waiting for me. My arm was stinging just like it used to. Do you remember the space that I described to you when the King if the Underworld had been defeated and I was told that everyone was coming back? I was pulled back into that space. The difference is that this time Black Rose Dragon was there and she told me that events that never should have happened in the past have. That because of this the world is once again heading to ruin. That my own powers were just now awakening and that without Aki not only would my powers, but the new momentum, be proven to be unstable and unable to be controlled. However, Black Rose said that I had to fix this or I would be the next threat to the planet due to my powers. I, I panicked when I woke up. I also knew that all of my previous dreams have had some meaning to them so I left to check if what the Black Rose Dragon said was true." He blurted out. After a few seconds of silence he continued. "I went out to the B.A.D. to check because I didn't want to hurt anyone if what they said was true. In the three or so hours that I was out there my powers only continued to grow. I can feel that they are still growing. How does one go about changing the past?" He nearly whined. After a few minutes Crow's head snapped up.

"Time Wizard. If you do have psychic dueling abilities that are on par or better than Aki's then you should be able to make Time Wizard and its effect real. Of course you would have to be careful because it does have those self damaging spots but, if you learned to turn the abilities off on and on temporarily for short periods you could use its effect to go back to the events that should never have happened and stop them. Right?"

"That's assuming that I could control it."

"So build a machine to help you control it." Rua suggested.

"It's not that easy!" Jack snapped a Rua making everyone laugh.

"Yes it is." Yusei said jumping up and heading for the door. "It is that easy. A visor or something small, even a dome capable of turning one's energy off and on, a …a….a something like a VR capsule. Seto Kaiba developed a basic design that I could use and from there it is just a matter of flipping a pre-programmed switch to let the successful attempt out into the real world in a controlled radius. Rua you're a genius!" Yusei exclaimed running from the building. Everyone just blinked and then ran after him. Keeping up with the former duelist was proving to be harder than they expected as they raced through the city and satellite heading for the old KaibaLand theme park, hoping the capsules would still be there. As they arrived at the old building they noticed that Yusei was already inside and had already begun the search for his "treasure".

Nearly three hours later they had located all of the parts that Yusei needed and had managed to get them to the lab that Yusei worked at. He was currently pouring over the original programming and design while his friends watched silently.

"I'm impressed. From what I can see Seto was already inventing the technology that I need for this to work. He had the basic system design already in place, all I need to do is tweak the programming. This shouldn't take all that long." The excited tone to his voice was actually intriguing the other duelists. They had never heard or seen him this excited since they had known him and for Crow, Jack and Kalin that had been a long time. As he worked quickly, Ruka began to ponder what was going to happen.

"Yusei, if you do go into the past using this device, then how do you get back? How will it work? Will you be in your original body or will you be separate? How would you explain two of you to anyone who asked? How far back are you going? Will we ever see you again?" she questioned. She was actually kind of scared to hear the answers. She didn't want to think that the she would never see her friend again.

"Ruka, even I do not know the answers to some of those questions. I will make sure that there is a return trip, as for how it works I am going to spare you the details. If I had to explain two of me I guess I would figure it out when it happens. I'm going back just far enough to save Aki if I can help it. However, I am going to allow this to be out of my control. It seems that only the Black Rose Dragon and The Crimson Dragon can answer that. I will make sure that you see me again, ok?" He answered as he worked never taking his eyes off of the mechanisms in front of him. He did not want to scare her by going too far in depth, but apparently fate had another plan.

"What about the Butterfly effect?" Jack asked. Yusei froze as everyone turned to look at Jack.

"Butterfly effect?" Crow asked.

"It goes something like this, If a butterfly flaps its wings in the U.S. then a hurricane will strike elsewhere." He laughed at the blank looks he was getting. "For every action there is a reaction. Cause and Effect? We all know that time isn't something that can be freely controlled Yusei. You know as well as I do that there is no guarantee that this will work and no guarantee that everything won't change. You saw what happened when the three emperors of Yliaster changed the past. We have already affected the future by preventing a second zero reverse. You know that. How can you be sure that this won't set back all of our efforts?"

"How should I know Jack? I just know that if left the way things are I could very well hurt all of you. Whether I mean to or not. That momentum still isn't stable. That I have already vowed to prevent another zero reverse. That Aki is essential to stop that. Right now this is all I can do. You shouldn't worry about it. You made no such vow and you have the rest of your lives ahead of you. So just let me do what I am good at, performing miracles. Ok?"

"Jack, Yusei is right about this. None of us know what is going to happen. There is no way of knowing what one action can cause. Think about it. When I formed Team Satisfaction did any of us know that things would turn out the way that they did? Of course not. Had we known would we have still done it? Would we have still conquered Satellite? If we hadn't would any of us have met? This is all we can do for now and that is to move forward with our beliefs and deal with each thing as it comes. You have to understand that Jack. No one can control the future, no one should control the future. The future is met to be written as people progress. Whether bad or could we can only move forward." Kalin tried reasoning.

"If people can only move forward then why is Yusei trying to go backwards? How did the emperors of Yliaster come back? Time is not a one way road Kalin. It can go backwards and it can stop. All I am saying is that we shouldn't be so hasty to let Yusei go back. We should try and understand the consequences first."

"Jack has a point Kalin." Crow whispered. He was also scared, but now for the reasons everyone else was. He knew that he would see Yusei again. He just didn't know if he would be the same or if anyone would still be the way that he remembered them.

"We have time still Jack, Crow this will take me awhile you know." Yusei whispered. He had already decided on his course of action. It was the only course left available in his mind.

*****************************Fin****************** *********

AN: well here is the next chapter. I apologize if it stinks. I am starting to forget where I was going with this but I will figure out a way to finish it in a better way then I finished this chapter ok? I do wanna say thanks to everyone that read and has followed the story thus far even though I have fallen behind on the updates.


End file.
